SECRETO NO TAN SECRETO
by ELOWYN3
Summary: qué ocultarán la pareja dispareja de nuestra historia? Podrán conservar el secreto de los chismosos de sus familiares, amigos y rivales? Una importante decisión que los llevó a utilizar el silencio como testigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**SECRETO NO TAN SECRETO.**

**I**

Ranma esperaba impaciente desde afuera de la puerta…. **-¿Por qué tardarán tanto las mujeres?-** se decía para sí, cuando sus ojos contemplaron al bello ángel vestido de blanco.

**-¿Demoré mucho?-** preguntó nerviosa la chica de cabellos azulados quién llevaba un hermoso vestido de hilo fino blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

**-¿Eeee…estás segura que nadie te siguió?- **preguntó tartamudeando el chico de la coleta quien portaba un elegante traje de guayabera también blanco.

**-¿Entramos?-** hizo la pregunta con los ojos brillosos la chica. A lo que el chico sólo asintió con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano. Ambos se adentraron a un edificio, estaban nerviosos, temerosos, emocionados…pero sobre todo decididos.

Un joven de cabello oscuro acababa de despertar de un placentero sueño. Sólo le cubría una blanca sábana alrededor de su cadera. Giró hacia un lado para encontrarse con una delicada espalda desnuda. La acarició y se recostó en ella… **- ¿Sabes? Eres más cálida y cómoda que mi almohada.-**

La chica que se encontraba atrapada en el cuerpo masculino, sonrió al sentir el dorso desnudo del joven… **-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podríamos disfrutar de este secreto?-**

**-Pues…le dije a mis padres y al tío Soun que iba solo a las montañas hikiri para un largo entrenamiento.-** Respondió el joven a la vez que besaba la tersa espalda femenina. **– ¿y tú que excusa usaste?-**

**-Dije que iba de campamento a las afueras de la ciudad con mis amigas…claro está que ellos nunca se enterarán porque ellas están de viaje con sus familiares-** se reía la chica al sentir los labios del joven pasearse por su espalda.

El joven se incorporó para abrazar a la chica que se había girado hacia él, quedando recostada en su pecho. Ella jugaba paseando sus delicados dedos en los espectorales masculinos. Él tomó la delicada mano para admirar la argolla de oro que ahora y por siempre adornaría su dedo anular**….- Ahora si eres mía de verdad-** susurró a su oído para depositar un suave beso en los labios de seda.

Ella buscó la mano varonil y mostró también la joya dorada que adornaba su dedo anular**…-Tú también eres mío. Y esto lo comprueba.-** le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa para devolver el beso.

**-Con o sin sortija siempre he sido tuyo Akane…Saotome. Ese apellido te queda mejor que el Tendo ¿No crees?-** Afirmó con cariño girando el cuerpo para quedar sobre ella una vez más.

**-¿Cuándo lo vamos a decir a nuestros padres…y demás prometidas?-** Interrogó con burla la joven de cabellos azulados.

**- No lo sé. Pero aún tenemos una semana para los dos solos…será mejor no desperdiciarla querida.-** Concluyó el joven para abrazarla y besarla por el resto de la noche, de la semana…y de su vida.

Continuará……


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**-Ranma, hijo…y cuéntame ¿qué otra nueva técnica aprendiste en las montañas?- **Preguntó el hombre del turbante mientras se llevaba a la boca una bola de arroz, para terminar atragantándose con el mismo.

**- ¿Eh? ¿Cuál nueva tec…?- **Cerró el pico el joven al ser codeado por debajo de la mesa por su amada y sobretodo muy secreta esposa. Por fortuna, aquello pasó desapercibido por los presentes, y por muy increíble que sonora…Nabiki tampoco lo notó.

**- Tu nueva técnica…la la que aprendiste en la montaña Hikiri la semana pasada… ¿te acuerdas? - **disimuladamente trataba la chica de hacer que su querido recién esposo cayera en cuenta de la situación.

**-Te noto algo distraído desde que llegaste de viaje Ranma, y eso fué hace más cinco días ¿Está todo bien?-** Inquirió Soun ante la estupefacción del chico.

**- ¡Ah sí! Jeje…mi…mi nueva técnica…mmm…amm…verás, es que aún no la he perfeccionado y pues todavía no le tengo nombre…jejejej…creo que en otra ocasión les contaré de ella-** y con esta excusa, el muchacho de camisa roja se salió por la tangente, inventando el entrenamiento del día nunca programado.

**-Debemos ser más cuidadosos si queremos conservar nuestro secreto amor-** Decía Akane a la vez que habría con mucho sigilo la ventana de su habitación a las diez de la noche, para dejar entrar a Ranma.

**-Sí lo sé…perdón…sabes que soy malo para mentir…-** se defendía el joven de cabellos oscuros tomando a su esposa de la cintura para elevarla y llevarla a la cama.

**-Eres el mejor artista marcial que conozco….pero también el peor mentiroso…-** chanceaba Akane para dejar al descubierto su blanco cuello a la vez que era vorazmente devorado por los labios masculinos.

**-No…me… olestes… toy… cupado-** fué lo único que se logró entender de la boca de Ranma, ya que se resistía a despegarse del cuello de su mujer, para luego cae sobre ella en el lecho.

**-Mañana son las clasificaciones marciales del campeonato nacional…ahmmaahh…creo que deberías de descansar… o si no tal vez no puedas quedar entre los finalistas…-** decía no muy convencida la joven ex - Tendo para abrir sugestivamente la camiseta de su esposo y de paso tratar de quitar sus pantalones.

**- Al diablo las finales…es más importante satisfacer a mi mujer-** sonrió para ella - **al igual…si clasifico…me darás un premio de reconocimiento…y si pierdo…me darás un premio de consolación…-** dijo esto último para arrancar el vestido que la chica llevaba puesto… **- Sip, definitivamente así te ves mucho mejor-** Ranma la miraba de arriba abajo en su ropa íntima para satisfacer los deseos carnales que sólo su esposa lograba despertar en él.

Los recién casados de la casa Tendo, se encontraban muy entretenidos besándose y jugando a quién amaba más a quién estando en sus paños menores, cuando un toque en la puerta interrumpió la reunión privada.

**-Akane ¿estás despierta?-** Interrogó una voz apacible detrás de la puerta, pero que sonó terriblemente amenazadora e inoportuna para los esposos recalentados**…-Es que necesito pedirte un favor-  
**

**-¡Ee…es…espera un momento Kasumi! Estoy levantándome-** respondió Akane atropelladamente mientras sacaba a Ranma de la cama y lo empujaba hacia la ventana con ropa y todo dejándolo sólo en boxers. Ella buscó una bata que cubriera su medio desnudez. **– ¡Ranma sal ya!-** susurró bruscamente a su esposo para perderlo de vista segundos después. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, después de unos segundos de espera para darle tiempo a sus mejillas a que regresaran a su color natural. **- ¿Me llamabas Kasumi?  
**

**-Perdón si es muy tarde Akane, se me olvidó decírtelo en la cena. Es que quería preguntarte si podrías acompañarme mañana al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas…Nabiki mantiene muy ocupada con sus veintenas de negocios…y pues aprovechando que estás de vacaciones de la Universidad…pensé que tu y yo podríamos…-  
**

**  
-¡Por supuesto! Te acompaño. Sé que aunque Nabiki también estuviera de vacaciones de la Universidad a ella no se le dá por hacer cosas de hermanas.-** Dijo la chica apresurando la finalización de la conversación. -**¿Es todo?-** Preguntó cómo quien da por terminado un tema.

**-Sí. De acuerdo. Entonces mañana a las cuatro.-** Dijo Kasumi retirándose y dando las buenas noches a su hermana menor.

Akane corre apresuradamente hacia la ventana recordando en las condiciones precarias en las que había dejado a su marido… **-¿Ranma? ¿Dónde estás?-** Interrogó en un susurro.

**- ¡Aquí! ¿Ya no hay peligro?-** Interrogó el muchacho desde el tejado tiritando de frío, pues el otoño empezaba a terminar su temporada para darle la bienvenida al invierno.

**-Entra, no quiero que te enfermes-** Haló la joven del brazo masculino para que su esposo entrara de un salto a la alcoba.

**- ¿Me recuerdas por qué fué que decidimos mantener nuestro matrimonio en secreto?- ** Preguntó el joven aún temblando del frío abrazando a su mujer en busca de calor.

**- Porque si decidíamos publicar nuestro compromiso matrimonial…tus otras prometidas…-  
**

**  
- Ex – prometidas…aunque en realidad todas fueron autoproclamadas por ellas mismas-** Corrigió el joven a su mujer.

**-Bien…tus otras ex – prometidas autoproclamadas, hubieran arruinado el plan…Nabiki sería millonaria apostando quién ganaría la pelea…nuestros padres terminarían en alcohólicos anónimos por cada despecho que les da cuando sus planes no resultan…y a ese paso acabaríamos casados en diez años después de un millón de intentos… ¿Se me olvidó algo?-  
**

**-Kuno, y tus admiradores de la universidad hubieran hecho alianza con los egresados del Furinkan para declararme la guerra por intentar llevarte al altar. Por suerte P-chan no hubiera intervenido desde que fué descubierta su identidad.-** Finalizó Ranma en un suspiro para tumbar a su mujer una vez más a la cama.

**-No debí pegarle muy duro ese día. Aunque estaba muy enojada con él…y contigo.-** Continuaba la conversación Akane, recostada en el pecho de Ranma.

**-Si…pero por esa "peleita" tuve el valor de confesarme a ti…así que valió la pena-  
**

**  
- ¿Quieres pelear ahora?-** Interrogó seductoramente la mujer al oído de su esposo.

**-¿Qué planeas traviesa?-** Respondió el Joven continuando en el tono seductor de su mujer.

**- Pues detrás de cada pelea hay una gratificante reconciliación…-** dijo la joven de cabellos azules a la vez que paseaba sus dedos por el torso de su esposo.

**-De acuerdo…yo empiezo.-** Determinó el joven Saotome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -**Tienes cuerpo de ladrillo y tu manera de cocinar sirve como arma nuclear para matar a un batallón… **-

Continuará....

Gracias por su tiempo y sus alentadores comentarios...me aseguraré de actualizarles más seguido...bendiciones...


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

La cocina de la casa Tendo olía exquisitamente, trayendo embobado de la nariz al joven artista marcial que recién llegaba.

**-¿Qué huele tan bien? ¿Mmm?-** Preguntó el chico de la coleta para tomar desprevenidamente la cintura de su mujer a la vez que depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

**-Pues…mmm…preparé unas galletas de chocolate. Pensaba darte una, pero… no quiero que te mueras con el arma nuclear de mi comida…-** bromeó la chica, para girar rápidamente y dar un beso fugaz en los labios de su esposo e inmediatamente volvió a su labor culinaria.

**-¿Ya te matriculaste en la facultad de fisioterapeuta? Nos falta poco por terminar la carrera. Vengo de matricularme.-** Dijo el joven mirando con deseos las galletas que eran decoradas por Akane.

**-¿No estás nervioso por la competencia? Es dentro de tres meses.-  
**

**-Sip, bueno, al fín y al cabo, gracias a este deporte conservo mi beca en la universidad. Sólo nos faltan dos añitos y nos graduamos. Si llego a ganar tendremos dinero suficiente para viajar al exterior… ¡SOLOS!-** Enfatizó la palabra para no dejar dudas de sus intenciones.

**-¿Quieres viajar a China…a los estanques?-** Preguntó picarona la joven de cabellos azulados.

**-Muy graciosa, después de que conseguí la cura, voy a arriesgarme a volver a los estanques…-  
**

**-Fue lindo el gesto del guía volver a mandar el agua del Hombre ahogado-** meditó Akane para abrazar a Ranma… **-y muy noble de tu parte querer compartirlo con tu amigos y tu papá. Me hubiera gustado que Rioga también recibiera la cura. No debí pegarle tan duro ese día de cuando me enteré -** lamentó la joven con vergüenza y sonrojo.

**-Aún estoy guardando la botella de Rioga…por si se pierde buscando Kyoto y aparece por estos lados…-** Ambos rieron ante la broma improvisada.

Ranma hizo pucheros de niño inquieto, al no poder aguantar más la tentación y trató de tomar una galleta, pero Akane golpeó su mano… **-¡Oye! Tengo derecho a muchas galletas…y en cuanto a lo que dije la otra noche…tú querías pelear ¿O me equivoco? Al igual no sirvió de nada porque no hubo ni pelea ni reconciliación gratificante-** reclamó fingiendo molestia el joven.

Akane sólo carcajeó ante la actitud infantil de su esposo. Tomó la bandeja con las galletas y le retó**… -ven por ella…si es que puedes…-  
**

Ranma no se hizo esperar para corresponder al reto, entonces se lanzó ferozmente hacia la bandeja pero fué esquivado audazmente por su mujer. La persiguió por todo el recinto de la cocina sin poder darle alcance**… -recuérdeme suspender tus entrenamientos…así correré menos por la comida…**- bromeó el chico desde el otro extremo del mesón frente a Akane.

**-¿Ya estás cansado mi sensei? Creo que seré yo quien termine suspendiendo mis entrenamientos contigo y tal vez me vaya a buscar otro maestro.-**

**-Já, el que tienes enfrente es el campeón estatal de artes marciales y único representante para las nacionales. Así que piénselo dos veces antes de retarme jovencita-** terminó de jactarse el vanidoso muchacho para llegar de un solo salto hasta Akane logrando arrebatarle dos galletas, e inmediatamente se dispuso a degustarla.

**-Tramposo. Sabes que aún se me dificulta esquivar en el aire- s**acó la lengua la chica en señal de derrota.

**-¡No es justo!-** afirmó Ranma atragantado con las galletas en menos de dos segundos.

**-¿Qué no es justo**?- Preguntó Akane cruzando los brazos y mirándolo confusa.

**-Que ya no podré hacer uso de mis bromas sobre tu comida si sigues cocinando así de bien…-** terminó de decir el diestro marcial chupándose los dedos en busca de más galletas. Al acercarse a su esposa, la tomó de la cintura y la encaramó en el mesón **-ni tampoco podré volverte a llamar cuerpo de ladrillo-** terminó diciendo para devorarse el cuello femenino.

**-¡Ya llegué! ¿Hay alguien en casa?-** Se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

**-¿Nabiki? ¿No debería estar de compras ahora?-** Preguntó en voz baja y consternado el chico para acomodarse la camiseta y peinar el cabello de Akane.

**-Sabes que en esta familia de locos Adams todos son impredecibles-** aportó Akane al comentario, peinando rápidamente el cabello de Ranma.

**-¡Pégame y grítame!-** Dijo resuelto Ranma para confusión de Akane.

**-¿Qué? ¡No voy a pegarte!-** Se negó la chica.

**-Hace semanas que no peleamos como la ley manda y estamos levantando sospechas. ¡Pégame rápido! Que ya se está aproximando Nabiki.-** Insistió el joven azulejo.

Akane dió la razón a su esposo y pese a su voluntad, empezó a gritar a todo pulmón**…-ERES UN IDIOTA INSENSIBLE…NO VOLVERÉ A COCINAR PARA TI-**

**-¿Ah sí? Pues yo creo que tu comida sabe mejor ahora….lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo del carácter de la cocinera…-** retribuyó Ranma esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. **-¿Por qué no me pegas ahora? Akane…-** susurró por lo bajo ante la cara de sufrimiento de su mujer.

**-No quiero… ¿No es suficiente gritarnos y ya?-**

-Es fácil despistar con eso a Kasumi o a nuestros viejos…pero no a Nabiki…ella ha empezado a sospechar de nosotros…y ¡Ya pégame ahora!-  


Akane cerró sus ojos, empuñó sus manos y lanzó un gancho al mentón de Ranma y gritó con el dolor del alma… **-CRETINO INSENSIBLE-  
**  
Nabiki que apenas iba acercándose a la cocina, vió el fantasma de Ranma traspasar el techo gracias a su querida hermanita…

**-Vaya Akane…si que sabes ser cariñosa-** dijo Nabiki tranquilamente para tomar unas galletas de la bandeja **-¿Por qué peleaban esta vez?...mmm…stas gaetas están eliciosas-** dijo engulléndose la boca con más golosas preparadas por Akane.

**-Por nada, por nada.-** Resolvió contestar Akane saliendo tranquilamente de la cocina fingiendo enfado. Tras perderse de la vista de Nabiki por los pasillos, corrió preocupada en busca de Ranma…

Continuará....


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**IV**

Ya habían pasado tiempo desde las nupcias de la nueva familia Saotome. Para hacer que el secreto se ocultara por más lapso, el esfuerzo fué olímpicamente creativo, dolorosamente fingido, y titánicamente agotador. Había días en los que la pareja con una sola mirada, ya avisaban del siguiente paso **-¿Hora de pelear?- **y con un asentamiento del compañero, se disponían a hacer uso de las sátiras y ofensas más rebuscadas para despistar a los metiches de su familia, ya que no los podían ver un día sonriendo en compañía para dedicarles tanto indirectas como peticiones de planes de matrimonio, nietos y sobrinos…y eso que aún no sabían que ya eran marido y mujer desde hacía seis meses.

Tanto Ranma como Akane, se las arreglaron para enfrentar la vida rutinaria. Y cuando hablamos de rutina para esta pareja, naturalmente nos referimos a: Un batallón de admiradores y prometidas cada uno reclamando posesivamente a su supuesto amor; a un panda robando comida; a una suegra y madre exhibiendo una filosa katana en cuanto ve una actitud poco varonil para su hijo; una Nabiki haciéndose millonaria con los infortunios de Ranma; Kuno llorando a su pelirroja desaparecida a la vez que acosaba a Akane con un ramo de rosas y otras confesiones de amor, para luego desafiar a muerte al hechicero de la trenza quien tenía cautiva a la princesa; Haposai persiguiendo incansablemente a la Tendo menor ya que Ranma chica nunca más volvería a parecer…y como si eso fuera poco, se suma a la cotidianidad, más fanáticas y admiradoras fieles al artista marcial revelación del año, quién representaría a Japón en un encuentro internacional.

Una pareja en particular venían discutiendo por las calles de Nerima mientras se encaminaban a la estadía Tendo…

**-No es mi culpa que me estén persiguiendo esas locas-** Se defendía el pelinegro de trenza.

**-¡Nunca es tu culpa! Tampoco el que te falte carácter para enfrentarlas…puedes lidiar con 160 kilos de masa marcial pero no con tres desquiciadas que se meten a tu baño mientras te duchas… ¡Te quedó grande el trabajo!-** Reclamó celosa la chica de cabello azulado.

**-Para tu información: ¡Yo no las invité al baño!…ellas me invadieron ¡Y POR POCO SALGO VIOLADO!…pero claro ¡Eso a ti no te importa!-** Manoteaba al aire con desespero el chico a una distancia prudente de su esposa…y cuando decimos distancia prudente, exactamente estamos hablamos de seis metros.

**-Si como no…tú siempre eres la víctima…- **Sonó el reclamo en una tonada algo infantil, digna de una chiquilla quisquillosa, en supuesto proceso de maduración.

**-No es justo que me reclames por esas desquiciadas cuando también tienes a una fila de pervertidos que fingen lastimarse para ir donde la fisioterapeuta-** Sacó su carta bajo la manga el artista marcial en defensa propia, frente a la terquedad de su mujer.

**-¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con esto?-**

**-Ay por favor ¿No es obvio? Los imbéciles de la universidad parecen que se lesionan a propósito…pues según la última encuesta, los pacientes de fisioterapeuta han aumentado de un treinta a un ochenta por ciento desde que ingresó la nueva** **practicante…es decir ¡TÚ!-** Se invirtieron los papeles de celos y reclamos, que ahora el joven de la trenza cruzaba los brazos y movía su cabeza en desaprobación.

**-¡No seas ridículo…es mi trabajo!-** Se detuvo la chica austeramente para enfrentarlo ya en la entrada del dojo**. –Y no te hagas el tonto, no me has dicho ¿Qué hacían "esas" en el baño mientras ¡TÚ! te duchabas?-**

**-¡No es ridículo lo que digo! y…además si ya sabes para qué me buscan ¡esas! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-** Giró su rostro e hizo un gesto de obviedad ante la pregunta formulada por su esposa entre celos homicidas.

**-A ver, déjame ver…mmm… ¿Para qué irían a buscarte ellas?-** Puso su dedo índice en el mentón en actitud pensante **- Shampoo quería manipularte con uno de sus trucos sucios que ¡DA LA CASUALIDAD DE QUE SIEMPRE CAES! para que salieras con ella. Ukyo intervino en los planes de Shampoo y de paso quería convencerte de lo mismo y Kodachi… tan sólo quería un poco de tu "semilla" para hacerse una inseminación artificial y embarazarse o como mínimo clonarte para su satisfacción personal…COMO SI UN RANMA NO FUERA SUFICIENTE…-** Terminó agobiada Akane tras mencionar…perdón… ¡Gritar! Con indignación las intenciones de sus ridículas rivales.

**-Ay por favor, ¡no es para tanto…!- **trató de calmar Ranma con titubeo y una gota de sudor en su frente al ver la explosión de Akane, quién al parecer actuó con mayor violencia al ver la supuesta serenidad de él.

**-¿No es para tanto? ¿Cómo estarías si unos pervertidos desquiciados se metieran en mi ducha mientras me baño?-**

Ranma por fín pareció entender el punto de su esposa. Y para limar asperezas, creyó conveniente hacer una broma al respecto **-¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio querría ver a un cuerpo de gorila en la ducha?-** ¡O… O! Pésima idea.

Akane se quedó observándolo con escepticismo. No podía creer que él tuviera la osadía de salir con tremenda babosada ante su reclamo. La hacía sentir como si sus opiniones, integridad y sentimientos no importaran. Así que fingiendo sorpresa dijo **-¡Ahí viene Nabiki!-** y de un gancho lo envió de paseo por el firmamento y las constelaciones haciendo llegar al tercer cielo al artista marcial, para luego aterrizar en el estanque vaciándolo con el impacto.

Ranma salió del estanque en su forma masculina escurriendo agua por doquier buscando con su mirada a la chica material**… -¿Dónde se supone que está Nabiki?-**

Akane se aproximó por los pasillos viendo a Ranma de reojo para dedicarle una inocente sonrisa que pareció más sarcasmo acumulado **-¡Ops! creo que olvidé que Nabiki se encontraba en Kyoto en unas pasantías…pero si quieres podemos repetirlo pasado mañana cuando ella llegue…o en la cena, para hacerlo parecer más creíble a nuestros padres, cariño.**- Arrastró ésta última parte como si se la dedicara a un enemigo en serie.

Y fué así como se retiró la Tendo menor de la fulminante mirada de su esposo, quien en esos momentos, estaba preguntándose y rogándole a su memoria a que le recordara del por qué se había casado con la marimacho insípida y violenta.

**-¡Tonta! Y yo que creí que habíamos superado la etapa de los malos entendidos…- **Refunfuñaba el artista marcial desde su tina de baño tibio, esperando recuperarse pronto de la muestra de "cariño" de su mujer**…. –Y ahora ¿a dónde habrán ido Kasumi, el tío, el maestro y papá?-**

Akane estaba rondando la cocina en busca de comida. La depresión femenina estaba empezando a afectarle. Al acercarse a uno de los mesones, vió en el refrigerador una nota que decía:

-_Chicos, pidan comida para ustedes porque aún no se ha hecho mercado. Estoy en el consultorio del doctor Tofú con la tía Nodoka, ya que él tuvo un viaje a último momento por asunto familiar y me pidió el favor de que le ayudara en la recepción. El tío Gema y Papá salieron (fueron arrastrados) a un entrenamiento con el maestro Hapossai en las afuera de la ciudad. No estoy segura pero hablaron algo de una inauguración de ropa íntima por los alrededores. Lo más probable es que todos, estemos llegando mañana a la casa._

_P.D. Nabiki también llega mañana, ya que su pasantía la terminó antes de tiempo. Akane quedas encargada de la cena y Ranma…no provoques ni molestes a Akane. Por favor, compórtense en nuestra ausencia. Hermanita procura no pegarle tan duro a Ranma, eso no está bien… recuerda que es tu prometido…y no tu saco de entrenamiento._

_Con amor, Kasumi._

Ante la última recomendación, Akane bufó con fastidio antes de arrugar el papel con sus manos y ponerlo en la cesta de basura. En esos momentos quería estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos en su casa a solas con su esposo. Era ridículo, pero ahora más que nada en el mundo extrañaba la compañía de su familia y demás integrantes. Es más, hasta le parecía mejor estar corriendo detrás de Haposai porque le robara su ropa íntima que estar en el vacío de su hogar con Ranma.

La peliazul se encerró en su cuarto alistándose para dar una larga ducha, ya que Ranma había desocupado el baño y se había enclaustrado enojado en su habitación. Ya en la tina, dejó que el agua llegara hasta sus oídos. Aún no entendía a qué se debía en sí el enojo que la consumía. En el trayecto de su meditación acuática, comenzó a descifrar sus molestias y los pro y contra de su matrimonio en secreto. Tras segundos de intenso ensimismamiento llegó a la conclusión:

**-Es natural que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi sigan persiguiendo a Ranma…pues aún creen que tienen oportunidad de atraparlo-** Observó con detenimiento su argolla matrimonial que en acuerdo mutuo, Ranma y Akane habían decidido ponerlo en una cadena que colgara del cuello y así poder esconderla con mayor facilidad…pues era menos evidente y sospechoso que a que lo tuvieran en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Una idea traviesa e inocente, se cruzó por la mente de Akane e inmediatamente salió de la tina para dirigirse a su habitación.

**-Muy bien Akane, llegó la hora de torturar a tu marido-** Se dijo así misma después de ponerse una levantadora de seda para cubrirse y que le llegaba muy pero muy arriba de su rodilla. Es cierto que aún estaba enojada con Ranma, pero descubrió otras maneras de desquitarse y torturar a su esposo cuando se contaba con las ventajas del matrimonio. Necesitaba sentirse deseada, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que les otorgó la ausencia de sus familiares.

Las fieles tripas, demandaban alimentación urgente. Ranma no las pudo ignorar por mucho tiempo y decidió acercarse a la cocina para buscar algo con que calmarlas, ya que el apetito de por sí decidió tomarse la noche libre sin su permiso. Al acercarse a la estancia, su olfato le advirtió una dulce y exquisita fragancia que correspondían a una persona en particular.

Vió a su esposa empinada para alcanzar una botella de mermelada. Brevemente vió por "accidente" las desnudas piernas que se empañaban en coquetearle para ser tocadas. Y de no ser porque su memoria le recordó que aún estaba enojada con ella, desvió su mirada y cruzó los brazos para luego carraspear bruscamente.

Akane giró su vista sobre el hombro para encontrarse a Ranma recargado sobre la puerta desviando inútilmente la mirada…decimos que inútilmente, porque el trabajo de ignorarla visualmente era pésimo. No dió importancia al reclamo mudo de su esposo y continuó con su trabajo de alcanzar la mermelada.

Un brazo se extendió sin dificultad hacia el objetivo de la chica. Ranma lo puso en las manos de su esposa y se apartó unos metros después de la amable intervención supuestamente desinteresada… **-Tengo hambre-** pronunció cortante como quién demanda alimento a su empleado.

**-Prepara tu comida, así como yo preparo la mía-** Respondió indiferente la joven esposa a la vez que se disponía a abrir el frasco.

Varios minutos transcurrieron, en silencio, mientras dos jóvenes preparaban su propia comida con lo poco que encontraban en la nevera. Akane se encontraba aplicando mermelada a su pan, mientras era observada en secreto por su esposo. Bueno, en realidad, él estaba tratando de husmear el escote que ofrecía la bata que ella usaba y que casualmente, le era estorbosa para la azuleja mirada que exigía aún más carne blanca por ver.

Akane se acercó al lavaplatos para lavar sus manos, pero una gota indiscreta mojó su levantadora. La joven resolvió quitársela, para que la pijama no se humedeciera también.

Ranma, quien había presenciado todo desde el inicio, vió con celos homicidas a las gotas de agua que resbalaban seductoramente la blanca piel. Pero sus instintos varoniles se activaron inevitablemente, al ver a su mujer con un baby doll rojo en lencería de fina costura; la cintura era tentadoramente marcada; tenía un pronunciado escote que por mucho cubrirían unos milímetros más allá de los pezones; el largo escasamente llegaba hasta los muslos de su entrepierna, dejando la libertad suficiente para descubrir que utilizaba unos cacheteros rojos también de encajes. Hechizado ante la majestuosa imagen del momento, por inercia, dió unos toscos pasos hacia ella.

Akane que aún no se enteraba del efecto desbordante que provocaba en su marido, giró para chocarse con el firme torso de Ranma quién la atrapó sin compasión entre su pecho y el lavaplatos. **-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No se supone que estamos enojados?-** fingió indiferencia para luego empujarlo sutilmente con su mano.

Ranma dócilmente retrocedió unos pasos, sin perder de vista el escote provocativo. Akane siguió la mirada de su esposo, para descubrir que su boca estaba babeando, no precisamente por la mermelada sino por sus pechos, y en un acto reflejo, los cubrió con sus brazos… **-¡Qué atrevido!-**

**-¿Y no se supone que estoy en mi derecho de mirarlos?-** Devolvió con sonrisa para mirarla ahora a los ojos y tratar de aprisionarla de nuevo.

De una extraña manera, akane logró zafarse del agarre de su marido, para tomar el frasco de mermelada y empezar a depositar el dulce en el cuello varonil. Acto seguido, Ranma continuó con el juego para lamer la mermelada en la piel de su esposa.

Todo intento de cenar normalmente, se fué por el precipicio para dar inicio a un juego de lamer piel y mermelada dejando a un lado los malos entendidos, las indiferencia y las peleas. Akane, picaronamente, se separó de Ranma, para sentarse como si nada en una silla que se encontraba cerca de uno de los mesones de la cocina. **–Tengo hambre-** dijo sin regateos ante la confusión de su esposo quién exigía explicación con una mirada abnegada.

**-¿Tienes hambre ahora?-** Preguntó incrédulo el artista marcial.

**-Sip-  
**  
**-¿No puedes esperar comer después?-**

**  
**  
**-Nop.-**

Akane sólo sonrió para sus adentros. El dedo índice, lo untó de mermelada, para luego ella empezar a lamerlo sugestivamente haciendo que Ranma se acercara, y le arrebatara el dulce. **-¿Qué haces?-** Preguntó la voz femenina.

Ranma depositó el frasco en la mesa y levantó a Akane en sus brazos para dirigirse a la salida **-¿No es obvio? Para qué lamer la mermelada si te tengo a ti.-**

**-¿Sabes? Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos hasta mañana-** susurró tentadoramente en el oído masculino.

**-¿Segura?-** Detuvo el chico sus pasos al enterarse de la magnitud de la información.

**-Aún estoy enojada contigo…así, que vas a tener que contentarme ahora-** reclamó en puchero la Tendo menor, tratando de desvestir a su esposo desde su posición: Los brazos de su marido.

**-Haberlo dicho antes**- Lanzó con cuidado a su mujer en el mesón para embestirla con besos y mordiscos por el resto de la noche.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y unos jóvenes se encontraban reposando sudados y respirando entrecortado en el piso de la cocina a medio vestir…

**-Que…conste…que aún estoy enojada…sólo abusé de tí…-** chisteó la joven recargada en el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

**-Enójate… y abusa de mí… cuando quieras-** respondió sonriente el ojiazul.

**-De acuerdo…que conste que me diste permiso…no acepto reclamos después…-** advirtió de manera traviesa Akane.

El artista marcial abrazó la espalda desnuda de su mujer para luego depositar un dulce beso en su cabeza y aconsejó con una sonrisa **-Ahora entiendo lo de la gratificante reconciliación…deberíamos pelear más seguido…-**

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**V**

Un joven iba corriendo por todo el pasillo en la búsqueda urgente de un baño. La familia reunida en la sala del comedor, se extrañó de ver al más hambriento de los presentes rechazar la comida y armar carrera a cualquier lugar tan pronto tomara un bocado.

**-¿Ranma? ¿Estas bien?-** Preguntó Akane desde la puerta del baño, escuchando cómo su adorado esposo trasbocaba el desayuno completo.

**-Ahora sí…-** Contestó con desánimo el artista marcial, abriendo la puerta para luego recargarse en el marco.

**-Me preocupas. Hace días que vienes así.-** Expresó inquieta la joven a la vez que tomaba la temperatura del chico con el dorso de su mano.

**-Deben ser los nervios de la competencia final, sabes que es en dos semanas-** trató Ranma de buscarle sentido a sus malestares.

**-Es la primera vez que te sucede. Será mejor consultar con el doctor.-** Determinó la señora Akane Saotome.

Una pareja venía caminando del consultorio con unos resultados en manos. Eran las cinco de la tarde y decidieron sentarse en las bancas de un parque.

**-Aquí dice que todo está normal. ¿Ves? Te lo dije, debe ser el estrés del momento. Ya verás que me recuperaré tan pronto pase la competencia.-** Tranquilizó Ranma a su esposa abrazándola por encima de los hombros para acercarla a él. Una corriente en su médula espinal le advirtió de la presencia de una, dos…. ¡Tres! Amenazas aproximándose a gran velocidad… **-¡RAYOS! ¿Por qué justo ahora?-** Maldijo su desdicha.

Un bomboris pasó volando por encima de la cabeza de los esposos, seguido de una espátula y finalizado con una cinta de gimnasia…

**-¡RANMA! ¿QUÉ HACES CON ELLA AQUÍ TAN SOLOS?-** Reclamó la furiosa amazona.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, no es nada propio que estén solos cuando ya tienes a una protegida de quién cuidar, osea ¡YO!-** Dijo la chica de la espátula con las manos en la cintura.

**-Jojojojoj…Ranma mi amor, ofrezco mis disculpas por haberte hecho esperar al punto del desespero como para que te hayas visto en la penosa necesidad de abrazar a tan poca cosa-** Hizo la rosa negra su aparición haciendo galantería de su destreza en la gimnasia.

**-¿Debo fingir que peleo contigo para luego enfrentarlas, o sencillamente las ignoro y me voy para que te encargues?- **Preguntó Akane en un murmullo para que sólo escuchara su esposo y quien en ningún momento se intimidó por las tres amenazas ni tampoco soltó el agarre del abrazo.

**-Yo me encargo de ellas. Tú ve a casa. Pero antes dedícame una de tus pataletas para no levantar sospechas…y hoy no me mandes a volar ¿De acuerdo?-  
**

**-De acuerdo.-** Asintió Akane en murmullo, y con mucha pesadez tomó todo el aire posible para empezar a gritar: **-PUES SI TANTO TE MOLESTA ABRAZARME PARA QUE SE ME PASE EL FRÍO, PUES VE A DONDE TUS OTRAS PROMETIDAS, AL IGUAL A MÍ ME TIENES SIN CUIDADO…-** Terminó diciendo al peliazul para zafarse de los brazos de su esposo e irse de allí, con paso rápido y supuesta furia.

Ranma tan sólo sonrió ante la maravillosa actuación de su mujer, pues él también estaba cansado de fingir este tipo de escenas y dió un profundo suspiro para continuar el Show**…-¿QUIÉN QUERRÍA ABRAZAR A UNA MARIMACHO COMO TÚ? SÓLO LO HICE PORQUE ME DIÓ PESAR EL VERTE TEMBLANDO Y QUE CONSTE QUE FUÉ UN GRAN SACRIFICIO.-** Se cruzó de brazos girando en dirección opuesta.

**-En ese caso…-** dijo con sonrisa picarona la amazona, para acercársele peligrosamente y asfixiarlo con un abrazo. **–Puedes venir conmigo a cenar. Te prepararé esta noche una romántica cena. Mi abuela se fué de viaje con el tonto de Mouse y tendremos la casa para nosotros solitos…a que no adivinas qué es el postre-** Susurró sugestivamente y en doble sentido Shampoo al oído Ranma quién de inmediato deshizo el abrazo con mucha seriedad.

**-¡No… Sha…Shampo! No está bien aprovechar la ausencia de otros para sacar provecho de la situación…- **Contribuyó Ranma con sudor y cara de abnegación.

**-¡OYE! ¿Quién te crees para hacerle ese tipo de invitación a mi Ranma?-** Empuñó Ukyo su espátula tras escuchar la indecorosa propuesta.

**-jojojojoojj…pobre ilusas al soñar con un hombre comprometido con el amor-** Ensartó con su cinta Kodachi a Ranma quién trataba huír.

En esos momento Ukyo rompió la cinta de Kodachi, Shampo se dispuso a atacar y mutuamente iniciaron un polvero de peleas y discusiones cuyo trofeo sería el gran artista marcial. Y por si esto fuera poco, se aproximaba a ellas un cúmulo de progesteronas alborotadas y testosteronas de dudosa procedencia, siguiendo las pisadas del representante estatal del combate libre. Unas querían: un autógrafo, un beso robado, manosearle, secuestrarle por la eternidad, y algunas más atrevidas y descerebradas lo pedían como juguete sexual o como mínimo un hijo. El trío más antiguo de rivales, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y se vieron embestidas, aporreadas, pisoteadas, arrastradas…por una centésima de mujeres en la búsqueda desesperada del gran Ranma Saotome quien en esos momentos, las malas lenguas dijeron que había salido de los barrotes de su dojo para salir a la ciudad.

Ranma por fortuna, presenció todo aquello colgado desde una rama en lo alto. Era increíble cómo su vida privada se veía afectada (aún más de lo que ya estaba) por ser el atleta marcial representativo de Japón. Le encantaba la idea de ser el más jóven y mejor en el combate, pero se lamentaba que ya no podía salir en público con tranquilidad.

Alguien abrió de repente la puerta que tenía colgado un patico con el nombre de su esposa… **-¿Akane?-** Preguntó el joven de la trenza al encontrar su mujer esconder rápidamente algo detrás de su espalda algo asustada y sudando frío. **– ¿Qué haces? O mejor dicho ¿qué me escondes?-**

**-¿Ranma?-** Suspiró con tranquilidad la chica al ver a su esposo entrar **-Pensé que era Nabiki o Kasumi. ¿Cómo te fué con las tres locas?-** Preguntó al recuperar el estado de su respiración a términos normales.

**-Bien…supongo…porque en realidad no fuí yo quien las puso en su lugar- **contestó mirando y rodeando a Akane quién lucía nerviosa y temblorosa. **–Si antes eran tres locas, ahora tengo todo un club lleno de ellas-** terminó diciendo para acercarse a Akane.

Ella instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, al percibir el escrutinio en la mirada azuleja de su esposo. Aún no sacaba a la luz lo que tenía oculta en su espalda y empezó a respirar con dificultad al pensar en su situación.

**-¿Akane? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué me ocultas?-** Siguió inquiriendo Ranma con una pizca de desespero y ansiedad ante la muda respuesta de su esposa quien se ponía cada vez más nerviosa a la vez que él se acercaba.

**-Ranma…es que…-**

**  
-¿Sí? ¡Dime por favor!-**

Akane sacó su mano oculta y le mostró a Ranma un extraño artefacto de plástico** –tengo un retraso-** confesó con voz temblorosa la chica **-Es que…pensaba hacerme una prueba de embarazo casera. Lo compré en la droguería cerca de la clínica del doctor Tofú mientras tú recogías los resultados.-  
**

A Ranma le brillaron los ojos ante la posibilidad de su paternidad. Es obvio que estaba sorprendido y temeroso, pero ante la expectativa sólo se le ocurrió preguntar **-¿Cuántos días de retraso?-**

**-¿Exactamente? Pues…tres semanas. Antes no me había preocupado porque no es el primer retraso que tengo, mi período es muy irregular y se ve afectado cuando el cambio de estaciones se aproxima. Pero es que también antes yo no tenía relaciones maritales…y esto es algo más sospechoso, porque el retraso no me duraba más de dos semanas.-** Concluyó apenada la joven ex – Tendo.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-** Reclamó amoroso Ranma.

**-Porque no quería preocuparte por una tontada que aún no he podido confirmar. Pues todavía tienes que concentrarte en lo de tus competencias y todo eso…-**

**-Tus preocupaciones no son ninguna tontada y menos si se trata de esto. ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres más importante para mí que esas competencias?-** se acercó Ranma para abrazar a su esposa.

Akane se dejó cobijar por los brazos protectores de su esposo quien le infundía paz. Así se quedaron por alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que ella decidió continuar con la confirmación del asunto pendiente.

Ranma se paseaba impaciente de un lado para otro, esperando a que su esposa saliera del baño. Inconcientemente anhelaba que fuera positivo, sería lindo tener una versión suya o de su esposa en miniatura; pero si dado el caso que resultara negativo, pues no importaba, porque él se daría a la tarea de que aquello se hiciera realidad lo más pronto posible…claro está que con el consentimiento de ella.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Akane dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación pasando al lado de Ranma. Él sin entender muy bien, la persiguió, para encontrársela tirada en la cama abrazando sus peluches llorando.

**-¿Qué… qué sucede?-** Se aventuró a preguntar aún siendo conciente del estado alterado en el que se encontraba Akane.

**-¿Que qué pasa? -** la mostró la paleta del resultado, para seguir en su berrinche abrazando al peluche.

Ranma recibió el extraño artefacto, pero para él eso era ciencia extraterrestre. La miró por todos los lados, de arriba a bajo, izquierda a derecha, de lejos de cerca…para terminar rindiéndose y en un ademán de manos al aire, para luego dirigirse desesperado a Akane **-¡NO ENTIENDO!-  
**

La joven se incorporó bruscamente de su lugar para mostrarle a su esposo un par de rayitas rosadas que salían en la paleta **-¿Ves esto? Significa que es positivo… ¡POSITIVO!-**

**-¿Estas…?-** Ranma no se recuperaba de la nueva noticia, que por muy meditada que estuviera el aceptar y anhelar ser padre, era diferente cuando se enfrentaba ya al mensaje confirmado.

**-Todo es tu culpa-** atisbó con rabia Akane.

**-¿Por qué mi culpa? Si fuiste tú la que dijiste que no querías planificar con un pedazo de caucho-**

**  
-Pero propuse las pastillas y ¡tú! Dijiste que no era recomendable porque podría tener efectos secundarios.-**

****

-Sí claro, y luego a ti se te ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de planificar a ritmo.-

-¡Sólo lo sugerí! Pero no era la última palabra. De saber que te antojabas cada rato como conejo habría optado por el pedazo de caucho y las pastillas.-

**-Reconozco que me antojaba como conejo…¡pero tú debes reconocer que me correspondías como ¡coneja!-** Apuntó con su dedo a Akane.

**-Sólo..mmm…ash, yo sólo quería complacerte pero no era porque siempre tuviera ganas- **Contestó quisquillosa cruzando los brazos.

**-¿Por qué estamos peleando? ¿Acaso es tanto problema él?-** Dijo señalando el vientre de Akane, no creyendo la aptitud negativa que ella tenía para ésta situación.

Akane se abrazó así misma y rompió en llanto. Ranma se conmovió y la abrazó por instinto**…-Es que…ni siquiera saben que estamos casados… ¿Cómo esperas que ocultemos el embarazo? Pronto será notorio, las otras locas atacaran, nuestros padres harán planes para comprometer a nuestro bebé, no podré terminar a tiempo mi carrera, no podrás ausentarte por mucho tiempo en tus viajes, ya que no podré acompañarte con un bebé a bordo… ¡Dios! Son tantas cosas…tengo miedo…-  
**

**-Tranquila, shsshshh…tranquila… ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo miedo…pero aún así estoy contento-** consoló a su mujer, a la vez que frotaba el vientre con su mano. **–se lo diremos a la familia esta noche en la cena-** confirmó con sonrisa.

**-¡NO! Tu competencia es en dos semanas y si se enteran antes ¿qué crees que pasará?-**

**  
**

**-¿Van a hacer una fiesta invitando a todo Japón?-** Respondió Ranma con otro interrogante, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería su mujer.

**-O…tal vez sobreprotegerme por ser quien porta al heredero Saotome en el vientre y por consiguiente, no podré viajar contigo a la eliminatoria final.-** Concluyó la respuesta la chica.

**-¿Qué propones?-**

****

-Que se lo digamos después del viaje.-

**  
-De acuerdo…pero… ¿No tendremos nuestra celebración privada?-** Dijo esto mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su mujer haciéndole soltar unas risas…

**-Mmmm…pues…no es mala idea, considerando que todos se fueron se fueron a los juegos pirotécnicos…y que a propósito nos están esperando.-** Dijo sugestivamente la chica a la vez que desabotonaba la camisa roja.

**-Iremos…pero después de nuestra sección privada-**

Continuará....


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**VI**

**-Akane, por favor no levantes nada pesado-** susurró Ranma al oído de su esposa para que su familia no le escuchara, a la vez que iba levantando la pesada maleta.

**-¡Perdón! Es que aún me cuesta asimilarlo-** se disculpó la menor de las Tendo frotándose disimuladamente el vientre. Ranma sonrió satisfecho al ver la pequeña barriga, pero tuvo que desviar su mirada y carraspear delante de su esposa al ver a Nabiki examinándoles como a un agente frente a un sospechoso.

**-Tu hermana nos está observando…- **dijo con disimulo el artista marcial a la vez que se encaminaba al hotel.

**-Es increíble que hayamos burlado al detector de mentiras de Nabiki…nunca se le escapa nada…-** Akane seguía los pasos de su esposo adentrándose al edificio.

**-¿Desde cuándo Ranma es tan atento con Akane? Aquí hay gato encerrado…-** dijo en voz baja Nabiki pero fué detenida por otro brazo…

**-Deja a Ranma y a Akane en paz. Parece que después de tanto tiempo por fín se llevan algo mejor. Creo que la madurez les está asentando-** expresó la Tendo mayor amorosamente a la chica material, haciendo que ésta desistiera de sus planes de espionaje…por el momento.

La familia completa decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad de Kyoto, antes de la competencia final de artes marciales internacional. Todo allí era encantador: Las ferias, los juegos, las artesanías japonesas, los mimos, los vendedores de globos y dulces, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi siguiéndole los pasos a Ranma… ¿?.... ¿uh?... –**Se pueden saber que hacen ustedes aquí?- **espetó el artísta marcial con fastidio tan pronto sus azulejos reconocieron a las tres atractivas pero pesadas figuras.

**-¡Pues vine a darte mi apoyo Ranma!-** el amazónico abrazo ahora se encontraba alrededor del cuello masculino para asfixiarlo de paso.

**-¡Es cierto y yo también vengo a darte mi apoyo…y mi amor!-** Esta vez se colgó Ukyo del poco espacio que tenía Ranma para respirar.

**-Jojojojojo…Ranma mi amor, dado el caso que se cometa alguna injusticia contigo, tengo el suficiente dinero para sobornar a los jueces…-** envolvió Kodachi con su cinta a Ranma junto con las otras dos.

**-¡YAAAA…SUÉLTENME! AHHHH…AKANE…es…espera no te vayas, ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍIÍ…QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVEEEEEEE!-** Gritó desesperado el joven de la coleta, al ver a su esposa desaparecerse entre la multitud con el resto de su familia. Sabía que ella estaba enojada y no fingía esta vez.

**-¡ES EL COLMO CON ESTAS PESADAS!…y el muy…idiota no sabe como defenderse- **expresó con tristeza la joven, recargándose en una pared después de perder de vista a toda su familia.

**-Ya decía yo porque no llegaban esas tres. Confieso que por un momento pensé que ellas iban a perder lo que pagaron por darles la información de nuestra ubicación- **dijo Nabiki a espaldas de Akane, a la vez que iba contando una buena cantidad de dinero.

**-Sólo piensas en tí misma. Vives por tí y para tí. Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco.-** Llorosearon los ojos de Akane al enfrentarse a su hermana.

**-Ay hermanita, lo lamento pero negocio es negocio. Y yo no tengo la culpa que Ranma sea mi fuente de ingresos principal. Deberías ser más considerada, porque desde que tu prometido encontró la cura a su maldición, mis ganancias se redujeron a la mitad.-** Expresó con todo el cinismo y tranquilidad del mundo. Pero fué sorprendida por una fría cachetada en su mejilla derecha proporcionada por su hermana menor.

**-Ranma no es un objeto de ganancia, no es un producto de venta ni mucho menos el gigoló de esas tres imbéciles que se hacen llamar prometidas.- **atisbó con rabia para sujetar a su hermana por el cuello de la camisa, haciéndola temblar en el acto **-mantenga tus distancias con él porque es ¡mí…-** no terminó la oración porque entonces todo el esfuerzo de conservar el secreto se iría al piso… **-sólo mantente lejos de él. Busca tu fuente de ingresos en otra parte.-** y con esto último, soltó de mala gana a Nabiki para dirigirse al hotel. Estaba sulfurada, decepcionada, nostálgica, confundida…necesitaba calmarse antes de hacer algo peor.

**-Aaa…Akane-** fué lo único que pudo pronunciar Nabiki sobándose la mejilla golpeada en medio de la sorpresa. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía culpable y avergonzada.

…………………………..

La competencia del campeonato estaba en su máximo esplendor. El artista Ranma Saotome estaba peleando su última batalla para decidir quién era el ganador a nivel internacional. Los aplauso y silbidos de satisfacción eran escuchados por todo el recinto en apoyo al chico de la trenza. Cada puño, patada, esquivación, salto…eran maravillosamente ejecutados por el ojiazul, su destreza en técnica lo hacían el mejor.

El estadio se encontraba atestado de gente, después de seis horas de batalla para llegar allí a la final…era más que suficiente para una mujer en el inicio de su embarazo. Pero aún así, nunca dejó de dar el apoyo a su esposo desde la primera fila con su familia…y otras tres zarrapastrosas que se hacían llamar prometidas y que consiguieron esos puestos gracias a la gran suma que le pagaron a Nabiki.

Haposai no podía perderse la gran ocasión de ver al hijo de su discípulo en la final, pero tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad de abalanzársele a cuanta chica hermosa se encontraba para pedirle su ropa interior.

**-Cuando Ranma gane esta competencia…lo celebraremos en privado-** lanzó el anzuelo Shampoo con el único objetivo de fastidiar a las demás pretendientes.

**-Já…pobre tonta ilusa-** respondió Ukyo con rabia.

**-Ilusas. Tan pronto Ranma termine el torneo lo celebrará única y exclusivamente conmigo con una inmensa boda al que no estarán invitadas…-** devolvió la loca de las rosas negras.

Toda concentración que en esos momentos la familia tenía para con Ranma, se fueron al piso por la desfachatez de las tres sanguijuelas, haciendo que el malestar de Akane se precipitara y la obligara a salir de su puesto a las gradas.

Ranma dió el golpe da gracia a su oponente para dejarlo noqueado después de tanto esfuerzo. Una corriente en su espina dorsal le advirtió lo inevitable. A lo lejos, vió a su mujer intentando subir las gradas tambaleándose y que por desfortuna, la familia no se había percatado de aquello, ya que estaban muy ocupados en separar a las eternas rivales a la vez que aplaudían su victoria. Un bomboris de Shampoo, fué esquivado por Ukyo y Kodachi, llegando a los pies de Akane haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El joven Saotome de un salto trató de llegar a ella, pero fué aprisionado por la multitud en su camino impidiéndole llegar a tiempo…ya era demasiado tarde…no podría evitar el que ella rodara por los escalones ni tampoco el impacto**…-¡AKANEEEEE!-**

Akane trató de luchar para estabilizar su equilibrio, pero sus piernas no respondieron y se le fueron las luces. Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron para alivio de Ranma… **-¡RIOGA SÁCALA DE AQUÍ, ELLA NECESITA AIRE!-** Gritó el nuevo campeón internacional de artes marciales, pero en esos momentos poco o nada importaba, porque la concentración se enfocaba en el pequeño cuerpo que su amigo cerdo llevaba en brazos.

…………………………………

Toda la familia se encontraba en el hospital a la espera del despertar de la Tendo menor. Ranma sólo se tranquilizó cuando el doctor le dijo que no era nada grave, que ella tan sólo necesitaba reposo después de tanto ajetreo. En medio del alborto, el Joven Saotome se olvidó de la condecoración de su victoria, y por ese pequeño detalle, los reporteros y patrocinadores y jueces del torneo invadieron la sala del recinto hospitalario, para entrevistarle, felicitarle, proponerle negocios y otros planes, para que el hombre del turbante llorara de la emoción sin dejar abrazar a su hijo del alma.

**-Eres el mejor hijo del mundo…-** decía con lágrima Genma, para empapar a Ranma quien todavía vestía su ropa sudada de entrenamiento.

**-Pa…papá me asfixias-** trataba Ranma de pronunciar para separarse de su progenitor quien de un momento a otro se volvió el padre más amoroso del mundo… posando para las cámaras.

* * *

En medio del trajín, Ranma logró escabullirse entre los arbustos del hospital para buscar el cuarto de su esposa. No quería esperar más, no se sentiría satisfecho de su triunfo si no esta ella para compartirlo.

**-¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Interrogó Rioga a su ex – rival.

**-¿Rioga?... ¡Qué bueno encontrarte! No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte que rescataras a Akane.-** Abrazó a Rioga con emoción al encontrarlo allí.

**-¿Ya saben algo de Akane? ¿Cómo está ella?-** Se aventuró a preguntar entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

**-Sólo necesitaba reposo…ha sido muy difícil estos últimos meses.-** Confesó Ranma.

**-Es que ocultar un secreto como el de ustedes agotaría hasta al mejor artista marcial…y más si hay un bebé a bordo-** sonrió con picardía el joven del colmillo.

**-¿De…de….de que hablas?-** fingió locura Ranma en tartamudeo.

**-Yo estaba buscando la dirección a Okinawa cuando los ví a ustedes adentrarse a un edificio, ambos vestidos de blanco. Después los ví salir con una argolla en sus dedos besándose como nunca. Y en cuanto a lo del bebé, los pillé hace una semana vitriniando ropas y cuna para bebés.- **Terminó de decir Rioga ante una piedra con el rostro y cuerpo de Ranma. Para tranquilizarlo, agregó… **- tranquilo, a nadie le he contado.- **Con esta consideración, el chico de la coleta se dignó a respirar por fín.

**-No sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo esto…-** confesó Ranma a su nuevo confidente.

**-Si te pusiste así porque me enteré…no imagino cómo lo harás con tu familia…-** se burló Rioga.

**-¿Cómo fué que llegaste a tiempo para salvar a Akane?- **Interrogó el nuevo campeón ya recuperándose del shock.

**-Me llevó tres días encontrar el estadio. No quería perderme tu victoria. Cuando entré, lo primero que ví fué a Akane pálida y tambaleándose.-**

**-No sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte aquí…-** dijo en un suspiro relajante el artista marcial campeón.

………………………………….

Los ojos chocolates decidieron abrirse por fín, para encontrarse con la azuleja mirada de su esposo consintiéndola… **-¿Me perdí tu victoria? ¡Perdón!-** Sollozó Akane, pero Ranma la acunó en sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

**-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Shshshh…ya no llores que no me gusta verte así…-** en ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, para dejar caer a una montaña de metiches y chismosos…

**-Ayy… ¿No podían ser más cuidadosos?/ ¡quítate de encima!/ no me empujen/ no me pisen/ NO TOQUEN MI TRASERO/- **Hablaba una multitud desde el suelo uno encima del otro.

**-El señor… ¿Saotome?-** Dijo un hombre de bata blanca, quien actualmente cubría el turno del médico que atendió a Akane.

**-¡Soy yo!-** Dijo Genma poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al doctor.

**-Saqué los análisis y el estado de tu esposa es perfecto, está fuera de peligro.-** Dijo el hombre de blanco.

Genma giró hacia Nodoka para preguntarle… **-¿Cuándo te sacaste los exámenes? ¿Y para qué?- **Interrogó confundido a su mujer.

**-¿Exámenes? ¡Pero si yo no me saqué ningunos exámenes!-** Se dirigió Nodoka al doctor.

**-¿En serio? ¡Qué extraño! Aquí dice que estos exámenes de embarazo son del señor…Ranma Saotome y su esposa Akane Saotome…-**

El silencio invadió la sala. Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes, a excepción de Rioga, quedaron con los ojos abiertos como pescado y la quijada caída. Ninguno se atrevió a emitir sonido alguno, ni siquiera mu. Las eternas rivales no sabían si tomar aquello como pésima broma, los patriarcas de la casa no sabían si llorar de la emoción o confirmar la situación…con decirles que hasta la fría y calculadora de Nabiki quedó sin qué hacer.

La pareja Saotome no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, pues Ranma había quedado petrificado al verse descubierto y Akane sudaba nerviosa al ver a su media naranja más sorprendido y pálido que sus familiares así que optó por hacerse la de la vista gorda…

**-Ops…jejeje… ¡Tengo sueño!-** Dijo Akane para tumbarse de nuevo en la camilla y fingir dormirse al tiempo.

Ranma por fín reaccionó ante la ocurrencia de su esposa para eludir el asunto y con enojo se dirigió a ella **-Oh no…no te dormirás ahora…tienes que ayudarme a enfrentar esto! Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane Akane Akane Akane-** llamaba y halaba a la chica para que se levantara.

…………………………………………….

Ya había pasado poco tiempo desde el gran descubrimiento del matrimonio y embarazo de la peculiar pareja. Nabiki se enojó porque perdería muchas ganancias al estar Ranma esposado…pues ahora que era el campeón internacional, habría tenido millones de fotos por millones de yens vendidas al club de desquiciadas…pero aún así se sintió feliz por su hermanita en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Kasumi y Nodoka cuidaban de la pareja. En especial a Ranma quien ahora tenía la sensibilidad y los antojos más absurdos y ni hablar de los constantes mareos cuando veía comida.

Ukyo y Shampoo, muy a su pesar, declararon su derrota y decidieron ayudar a su nueva amiga a realizar un baby shower, invitando a todos los amigos y familiares. Kuno al verse en derrota total por la ausencia de su diosa de cabellera de fuego y su dulce Akane, decidió emprender un viaje al Tibet, arrastrado a su hermana con él…pues estaba planeando secuestrar al bebé Saotome para hacer que el chico de la coleta se casara con ella.

Rioga decidió pasar la temporada en Nerima ya que recibió la cura a su maldición y para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. Entrenaba con su nuevo confidente en el dojo todos los días para no perder su físico…bueno, cuando Ranma no está palideciendo por los efectos del embarazo.

Y si se preguntaban por los patriarcas de la familia y el maestro Haposai…pronto estarían ingresando a alcohólicos anónimos a punta de katana, porque desde que se enteraron del matrimonio y del futuro nieto, no han parado de celebrar con sake y otros revoltijos de bebidas embriagantes…y estaban así desde hacía dos semanas.

………………………….

Los meses transcurrieron con tranquilidad…bueno con la normalidad de un embarazo, claro está que los efectos eran padecidos por Ranma.

**-¡Qué quiero chocolate blanco y lo quiero ahora…estoy muy deprimido!-**

**-¿Y dónde quieres que saque ahora chocolate blanco? ¡Son las diez de la noche!-** Debatía una joven de ocho meses de embarazo ante su marido.

**-¿Piensas que estoy gordo? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso no quieres darme chocolate blanco?-** Lloriqueaba a moco tirado el joven campeón de artes marciales…y se podía segurar que si los jueces le vieran ahora le arrebatarían el premio y el título marcial.

**-Amor, no pienso que estés gordo…es sólo que es tarde… ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a dormir?-** Sugirió con ternura Akane acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

**-¡A ti sólo te importa satisfacer tus deseos carnales pero no mi apetito!-** Se sintió acosado sexualmente Ranma.

**-¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO QUIERO ABUSAR DE TI! ¡SÓLO QUIERO DORMIR!- **Levantó la voz Akane ya exasperada, llamando la atención de los demás integrantes de la familia.

Aquello sólo hizo que Ranma llorara a todo pulmón con pañuelo en mano y toda la cosa **-¡pero no te enojes…sólo quería chocolate antes de dormír!- **

Y si lo anterior era absurdo, lo sería aún más cuando en esos momentos apareció Nodoka, Kasumi y compañía para consolar a Ranma…

**-Ya tranquilo…shshshshs-** mimaba a su varoncito Nodoka.

**-Si Ranma, Akane no quiso decir eso ¿verdad?-** Preguntó Kasumi a su hermana.

**-Akane no trates así a Ranma-** reprendió Soun a su hija.

**-Debes tener en cuenta que mi hijo está nervioso y sensible con lo del embarzo-** retribuyó Genma.

**-Es el colmo Akane. Así no se trata a un artista marcial profesional en su temporada sensible-** reprendió Haposai meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación y con pipa en mano, a la vez que descargaba la apreciada colección del día.

**-¡Akane eres una insensible!-** atisbó Nabiki con burla al contemplar el extraño cuadro familiar. –**Ranma para la próxima te compro un peluche con muchos chocolates-** rió con muchas ganas y escepticismo al ver al artista campeón más fastidioso que una embarazada.

**-¡YO SOY LA EMBARAZADA!-** Reclamó Akane a su familia, quien se retiraba consolando y mimando a Ranma dejándola sola.

……………………………………

Ocho meses y medio tenía de embarazo la joven Tendo. La familia decidió pasar sus vacaciones de primavera en una cabaña en las afuera de la ciudad llevándose consigo a sus amigos cercanos y al doctor Tofú…por si surgía algún contra tiempo.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala jugando al Poker. Apostaron sus ropas y el único que quedó desnudo en boxers fué el campeón de artes marciales y pésimo jugador de mesas…

**-No es justo-** farfulló Ranma desde su sitio cruzando los brazos.

**-¡Qué mal perdedor eres Ranma!-** Se burlaba Rioga junto a Mouse, Shampo y Ukyo.

**-Akane, me parece muy desconsiderado que te burles de tu marido…- **reclamó Ranma a la burlesca sonrisa de se esposa.

**-Lo siento pero eres pésimo. ¿Por qué apuestas si sabes que siempre pierdes?-** Fué la consoladora respuesta que ofreció la mujer embarazada.

El día aconteció y con ella los juegos. Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en los quehaceres de la casa, los chicos decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores, los patriarcas jugando shogi, Haposai robando en las cabañas vecinas, Nabiki haciendo cuentas y el doctor Tofú descansando en una de las bancas.

Un extraño dolor envió inmediatamente al baño a la señora Saotome. Hacía rato estaba sintiendo unos cólicos, pero creyó que se trataba de que el bebé se estuviera acomodando como solía hacer en sustos anteriores en los que alertó a su familia en vano. El dolor se fué intensificando a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Algo cayó a sus pies empapándolos de paso…

Ranma entró en la cabaña para buscar a su mujer quien ya se había ausentado desde hacía mucho rato. Escuchó un ruido provenir del baño y se fué a investigar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Akane sujetándose a los barandales del baño, con un líquido a sus pies que recién había salido de ella… **-¡DOCTOR TOFÚ, MAMÁ, KASUMI!-**

……………………..

La joven reposaba en una cama de las habitaciones del segundo piso, retorciéndose del dolor. Todo indicaba que el parto sería más rápido de lo previsto ya que cada contracción surgía cada diez segundos. El doctor Tofú pidió a los familiares y amigos esperar afuera, sólo se quedaría Ranma al lado de su mujer. Pero al igual necesitaba de una asistente. En esos momentos Kasumi se ofreció y accidentalmente tocó las manos del doctor, haciendo que éste perdiera el control de sus actos…

**-¡AHORA NO…DOCTOR REACCIONA!-** Gritó Ranma con desesperación junto a los demás familiares y amigos. Pero todo intento de controlar al recién lunático doctor, se fué al piso cuando él salió corriendo, saltando, y cantando para terminar pegado al poste de luz, siendo electrocutado de paso.

**-¡Es el colmo/ Lo que faltaba/ ¿Cómo haremos ahora?/ ¿Alguien puede bajarlo de allí?-** Fueron los lamentables comentarios de los presentes. Los patriarcas se acomidieron para salvar al doctor de las descargas de dos mil voltios. Fueron acercándose despacio hasta sujetar el pie del electrocutado… para luego unirse al grupo de futuros abuelos en velorio.

**-¡QUE IDIOTAS¡-** Espetó Nabiki con desespero al escuchar los gritos de Akane pasando por otra contracción. **-¿Alguien puede hacerse cargo de esos descerebrados?-**

**-¡Shampoo! ¡Tu, Nodoka y yo nos haremos cargo de Akane!- **Determinó la anciana de mil arrugas y cien siglos. Para luego retirarse a la habitación junto con Ranma.

………………………………..

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Rioga y Mouse salvaron a los tres ahumados. En la otra habitación, se escuchaba los gritos de Akane…y de Ranma, transitando en los últimos momentos de su parto…pero también el más difícil.

**-¡DIOS ME VOY A QUEDAR SIN MANOS!- **Gritaba Ranma.

**-Ya deja de quejarte tonto y piensa en tu mujer-** reprendió Shampoo a su ex – amor.

**-Falta poco Akane...-** tranquilizaba y animaba Nodoka y la bisabuela.

En esos instantes, Akane levantó bruscamente su cabeza, otorgando un certero cabezazo a su esposo sin querer, para dejarlo tumbado en el suelo… **-¿Ranma estás bien?-** preguntó la futura madre con la respiración entre cortada.

Ranma se reincorporaba del suelo para arrastrarse hasta la cama medio sonso y en una queja de dolor dijo -¡**No tienes idea de lo doloroso que fué eso!-** Pero cayó en cuenta de su error al sentir cuatro furibundas miradas con instintos asesinos dirigidos a él… **-Jejejejej… ¡Akane no olvides respirar!- **su reubicó al lado de su mujer para apaciguar el ambiente.

**-¿No es la asquerosidad más hermosa que hayas visto Tendo?-** Preguntó entre emoción y repugnancia el hombre del turbante al presenciar desde su ángulo el cúmulo de sangre alrededor del parto.

**-¡Saotome ten cuidado! Que Ranma no nos pille…-** decía el patriarca Tendo a la vez que se colgaba con su amigo del alma en una cuerda, pegado en la ventana con cámara de video en mano. **–Es perfecto...ya va a nacer nuestro nieto-** lloraba suspendido en el aire, siendo escuchado por el agudo sentido de su yerno.

**-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?-** Se colgó Ranma de la cuerda para hacerles caer. Genma respondió con golpes y patadas, Soun quedó colgando de la ventana para no caer, Rioga, Ukyo y Mouse salieron para saber qué era el alboroto y colaboró a Ranma para bajar al par de metiches de la ventana, el doctor tofú aún seguía bailando enyesado y todo el cuento, para luego perderse en la profundidad de una quebrada de sesenta centímetros siendo perseguido por Kasumi quien fué en su supuesto rescate, Nabiki tomaba fotos a lo loco con su nueva cámara para agregarlas al álbum familiar……..

**- ……. BBBUUUAAAAAAAAAAA……BBUUAAAAAAAA…..-**

El glorioso llanto de un pequeño llamó la atención de todos, anulando todo intento homicida por parte de su padre hacia sus abuelos. Ranma soltó de golpe a los hombres dejándolos caer al primer piso, para dirigirse a la personita que hacía nueve meses quería conocer.

**-Es un niño…-** dijo entre lágrimas la nueva abuela al orgulloso padre quien tomó al pequeño en sus brazos para acercarlo a su esposa.

Akane y Ranma no pudieron decir más palabras. Se quedaron embelezados contemplando entre lágrimas de felicidad a la perfecta criatura fruto de su amor.

**-Y… ¿Cómo se va llamar?-** Interrogó la joven madre a su marido quien regaló una sonrisa y mirada de cómplice…

* * *

**Cumpleaños feliz**

**Cumpleaños feliz**

**Cumpleaños a Kenji**

**Cumpleaños feliz…**

**1, 2, 3, ,4….bravooooo**

Aplaudían todos los presentes con sus respectivos bebés. Decimos que respectivos porque después de aclarar la situación de Ranma y Akane, las demás parejas se fueron dando sin contratiempo alguno: Ukyo con Rioga quienes tenían seis meses de embarazo, Shampoo con Mouse quienes ya tenían a Ryu de dos añitos, Kasumi y el doctor Tofú con su pequeño de Terens de tres años y Nabiki con su ventiavo novio multimillonario de nombre Himura.

Ranma y Akane atendía a los invitados en el cumpleaños de su pequeño. Hacía dos años que se habían graduado de la universidad; Akane es fisoterapeuta y Ranma es licenciado en deportes, logrando por tercer año consecutivo el trofeo a artista marcial internacional. Unas náuseas se apoderaron del nuevo campeón, para enviarlo al baño por tercera vez en el día.

**-¿Ranma qué te sucede?-** Preguntó Akane desde la puerta**. –Has estado así toda la semana.- **

Ranma salió del baño y abrió la puerta de golpe**…- ¡Akane! ¿Cuándo fué la última vez que te llegó el período?- **Preguntó asustado el hombre.

**-Pues…ahora que lo pienso… tengo un retraso de tres semanas… ¿por q… ¡oh no!-** Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se unió en risas a Ranma, cayendo en cuenta de la pequeña posibilidad y del nuevo reto al que se enfrentarían…

**FIN **

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los lectores que me han acompañado hasta aquí...infinitamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y espero haberlos entretenido de manera sana..nos leeremos en otra ocasión...bendiciones...**


End file.
